


Distraction

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Illness, Migraine, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader has a migraine and Crowley has a way to take her mind off it. If only people knocked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

‘Crowley I mean it, cut it out.’ You pushed the King Of Hell’s hands from your waist as you stumbled over to the desk drawer, searching through for your medication. He huffed, scowling at your back.

'What’s got your knickers in a twist?’ He muttered, leaning backwards to rest against the foot of your bed. You glared at him over your shoulder, then regretted the action, looking away again to open a bottle of headache pills. It had been a while since you’d had a migraine, but this one was coming on strong. You weren’t in the mood for Crowley’s antics today. No matter how cute he tried to be.

'Nothing. I’m getting a migraine.’ You swallowed the tablets down with a sigh of relief, hoping they would kick in quickly. Turning away from the desk, Crowley was in front of you again, a smile on his face.

'I could take your mind off that, you know.’ He said, his voice low and sultry and something in your belly fluttered. You had no doubt he could take your mind off of it, but the boys were currently in the bunker, and Crowley had a habit of making you scream like a banshee. In the few months you’d been seeing him, you’d yet to find the courage to tell the Winchesters or Castiel that you were heavily involved with the demon king, and you doubted it would go down well. You were a hunter and Crowley was _technically_ the enemy.

Even if he took great care to point out that if he wasn’t doing what needed to be done, someone would be. Part of the balance. Blah, blah, blah. You tried to care. But he was handsome, and very, _very_ , good in bed. And he’d promised not to directly interfere with the work you and the boys did, although he did say if they came after him, he’d retaliate. You hadn’t had to confront that issue yet.

'I’m sure you’d love me to let you do that.’ You whispered, eyes glancing over to the closed bedroom door. 'But someone would hear.’

'And?’ He shrugged, running his hands over your upper arms, causing chills to run down your spine. 'Don’t tell me you still haven’t informed the raggedy band of your…extracurricular activities?’ You avoided eye contact, and Crowley pushed two fingers under your chin, grinning widely. 'Oh ho. Little lamb. You’re not _ashamed_ of me, are you?’

'No!’ You exclaimed, clinging onto his arms. 'No, you know I’m not, it’s just, with Sam and Dean, and Cas I guess, it’s just…’

'Delicate.’ Crowley exhaled, pulling you a little closer. You nodded, wincing as another particularly sharp pain lanced through your head. He frowned, his fingers moving from your chin so his hand could cup your cheek. 'Come on, petal. Let me ease your pain. I don’t have any of those poncy healing powers, but I can take your mind off of it long enough for your painkillers to work.’ You looked away hesitantly, unsure. He bent his knees a little, capturing your gaze again. 'I can make sure you’re quiet, sweetheart.’

'Crowley…’ You moaned, but his fingers were playing a tune on your skin already, pushing you back towards the bed. Without any further protest, you let him lay you down, and he slid his suit jacket off, folding it neatly over the end of the bed. Then he rolled his sleeves up, loosening the red tie on his black shirt as he unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down over your hips. You lifted off the bed to aid him, already distracted from the pain in your head by the heat of his skin on yours.

With a wicked grin he knelt between your legs, looking over you like the king he was. 'You want me to touch you, sweetheart?’

'Please.’ You whispered, feeling hotter by the second. He gently touched a finger to your cotton covered pussy, brushing you through your underwear and eliciting a whimper from you. 'Please.’ The whisper broke loose without permission, and he chuckled.

'You break too easily, Y/N.’ His fingers hooked into the sides of your panties, pulling them from your hips at an agonising pace, making you writhe unbearable underneath him. 'You’d never hold up under torture.’

'Not if it was you doing this.’ You replied back, your tone loaded with the kind of sass Sam would be proud of. 'This was your idea. Don’t moan that I’m going along with it.’

'I’m not. I’m merely making an observation.’ He said, placing his hands on the top of your thighs, pushing them apart gently. 'Now, stay still and let me distract you from that nasty headache, with my even nastier tongue.’

'You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, Crowley.’ You muttered, earning a light slap to your thigh. You giggled, squirming a little, until Crowley’s warm hands pinned you down again.

'Shush. Only noises I want to hear from you are moans.’ He smirked, his face centimetres from your soaked cunt. 'Or begging. Begging is also good.’ Then he stuck his tongue out, gliding the tip gently over your folds, sending tingles through your entire body. A low moan came from your throat, your eyes shut against the ongoing pain as Crowley thoroughly explored every inch of your womanhood, before zeroing in on your clit, still only using the tip of his tongue, teasing you mercilessly. He circled the sensitive nub, smiling as you tried to move your hips, seeking more friction, but his strong hands held you down.

'Please, Crowley.’ You begged, giving in far sooner than you usually would have done, but the sensations he was creating were working, like he’d said they would, and you wanted to cum so badly.

'In time, sweetheart. Be patient. Relax.’ Your legs stopped moving underneath him, and he returned to what he’d been doing, using more of his tongue now, applying pressure in the right spots, but keeping his focus on your clit. You moaned, trying not to move, but the pleasure began to intensify and your moans grew louder, your legs started to move again, despite his hands on you. When he moved his right hand, trailing his thumb over your soaked entrance, you bucked and screamed, cumming hard. Crowley didn’t stop, drawing out the screams, both of you forgetting that you weren’t alone in the bunker.

Ten seconds later, when you were coming down from your high, your bedroom door was suddenly kicked open by a foot, belonging to one of the Winchesters. Both of them bundled in, followed by Castiel, the concern on their faces turning to shock, and then a mixture of horror and confusion. You shrieked, jerked the covers over yourself, causing Crowley to yell in surprise and fall backwards. It would have been comical, if you weren’t mortified by the fact that your closest friends had just burst in on you getting off on your lover’s tongue.

'Y/N?!’ Dean exclaimed, looking between you and the demon smirked at the end of your bed. 'Crowley?!’

'Hello boys.’ Crowley gave a little wave, and you glared at him, kicking his leg from underneath the covers. He looked at you with a face of innocence and shrugged. 'What?’

'You two are…’ Sam started, unsure how to finish.

'It looks as though they are copulating.’ Castiel supplied, and you went bright red, shrinking under their gazes.

'Cas!’ You yelped, and his eyes landed on you, confusion in his gaze.

'Were you not?’

'No!’ You shouted, and Crowley looked away.

'Well, not right now.’

'Not helping!’ You spat at him, and Dean shuddered. You scowled at him. 'Can you guys just wait outside a second? Whilst I get dressed?’ Your hand went to your head, feeling the migraine making it’s return after the welcome distraction. Crowley frowned, leaning forward, but you batted his hands away, irritated with his affection in front of the others.

Castiel immediately backed out of the room, with Sam following him and Dean reluctantly turning away. They shut the door, but you knew they hadn’t gone anywhere.

'You may as well tell them now.’ Crowley pointed out, earning another dirty look. He held his hands up, standing from the bed. You pulled the sheets closer, your palm on your forehead, trying to combat the pain which had returned in full force.

'So are you guys like…a thing?’ Sam’s voice filtered through the door and you rolled your eyes, regretting it instantaneously.

'God, I hope not.’ Dean’s mutter was clear and you looked down, pulling your knees up to your chest.

'It’s none of your business!’ You shouted, getting angry with their behaviour and the fact that your head hurt. 'I mean, does it matter who I…date.’ Crowley turned, looking at you sharply. 'Or whatever.’

'He’s a demon.’ Castiel pointed out, and you could just the see the look of confusion on his face.

'I’m aware of that, Cas.’

'He’s evil.’ Dean’s voice was laced with irritation and anger. Crowley folded his arms.

'I’m not all that bad. It’s not like you haven’t worked with me on certain things before.’

'Yeah. Under duress.’ The eldest Winchester argued, and you shook your head, sliding down the bed. You had no intention of letting them back into your room, not with this migraine.

'Can we talk about this later?’ You groaned, feeling the bed dip as Crowley sat next to you once more. His hand slid under the covers, trailing up your bare leg. You pushed him off, not angry with him, still wanting that sweet bliss he promised, but right now, it probably wasn’t a good idea. Despite you asking, you knew the boys wouldn’t drop the subject, even if they had to argue through your bedroom door.

'No. We’re talking about this now.’ Dean demanded and you heard a thud, which was most likely Sam hitting him. The younger brother chirped up then.

'Look, Y/N…Dean’s just upset. I mean, why didn’t you trust us with this? You’re a grown up, we can’t tell you who you can and can’t see.’

'Damn straight we can.’ Dean growled, and another thud sounded.

'Dean, will you shut up?’ Sam hissed, and you looked up, feeling Crowley’s hand on your ankle again. He was staring at you with open lust in his eyes, and you sighed, not stopping his hand this time as it quested further up your leg to your thigh.

'Y/N. I believe what Sam is trying to say, is that no matter how questionable your decisions are, you are still our friend.’ Castiel, the voice of unknowing reason, weighed in, and you shook your head. Crowley’s hand was brushing the juncture of your thigh and your pelvis now and your breath hitched as his dark eyes bore into yours.

'My decisions…aren’t questionable.’ You replied, allowing your head to hit the pillow as Crowley pushed the covers back, exposing you again.

'Really?’ Dean’s raised voice was quickly shushed by Sam.

'How long has this been going on?’ Sam asked then, and you didn’t answer for a moment, feeling Crowley’s fingers glide against your folds. You closed your eyes as he lowered his mouth to you, swiping his tongue against you. You arched your back, sighing heavily.

'Not…not long.’

'Screw this, I’m making him leave.’ Dean’s voice make Crowley’s head jerk up, his touch leaving you, and you moaned in loss, your hand flying to your mouth to cover the noise. You scrambled for the covers, but Crowley held you down, holding his hand out to the door, turning the lock with whatever abilities he had. The handle turned, but nothing happened, although you still wanted to pull the covers over yourself in case Dean decided to kick the door down. 'Y/N, unlock the door.’

'Just go away.’ You shouted, squirming a little as Crowley lowered his head back to your pussy, resuming where he’d left of, uncaring of the audience the other side of the door. 'We’ll talk tomorrow.’

'I’m not leaving you in there with him!’ Dean shouted, and you heard scuffling, probably the other two holding him back from kicking down the door. A thud sounded and the door shook, but Crowley didn’t stop, despite your jerk at the sound. 'Y/N!’

'Dean!’ Sam shouted. 'Just leave it. We’ll talk tomorrow. There’s nothing we can do now.’

Crowley stopped then, grinning as he raised his head again. 'Look, you lot, Y/N has a bad head. You’re not making it any better, whilst I’m trying to. So sod off!’

'I’m gonna kill him.’ Dean’s voice growled, and more noises filtered through the door.

'Just go away!’ You yelled again, ending the demand in a lengthy moan as Crowley’s tongue dipped into your soaked channel, tasting you deeply. The voices beyond the door fell away as you focused on what the demon was doing to you, your hands coming down to thread through his hair. You knew tomorrow would be a day of reckoning with them, but for now, all you cared about was how Crowley was touching you. He moved his hands from pinning your thighs, cupping your ass, his thumbs framing your cunt as he pulled you up to his mouth, angling deeper with his tongue, sucking and thrusting, making you moan and writhe for more.

When he pulled his tongue from you and swirled it around your clit, before biting down gently, you came hard, grinding down onto his mouth. He quickly returned his tongue to your entrance, lapping up everything you gave him, continuing until you finished and went lax on the bed.

The boys were gone from the door now, and you sighed contentedly, happy that the pain was mostly gone. Crowley pulled himself up to his knees, before removing his pants and shirt. Then he crawled up behind you and pulled you into his arms, holding you close. You frowned, feeling his arousal against your ass.

'Hey, don’t you wanna -’

'No.’ He said, the smile in his voice clear. 'Sleep. When you’re feeling better, I’ll fuck you into next century.’ A pause and you felt his chuckle through your skin. 'You know, before your boyfriends murder me for touching you.’

'I won’t let them.’ You replied sleepily, yawning and snuggling back into him. He didn’t reply, simply tightening his arms around you, and holding you until sleep took you.


End file.
